The present invention relates generally to fuel pressure regulators for vehicles and, more particularly, to a valve seat for a fuel pressure regulator of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. It is also known to provide a fuel pump inside the fuel tank to pump fuel to the engine and a fuel pressure regulator fluidly connected to the fuel pump to regulate the pressure of the fuel to the engine. In a xe2x80x9cmechanical demandxe2x80x9d fuel system, the fuel pressure regulator is located in the fuel tank and is part of a fuel pump module. Typically, the fuel pressure regulator includes a valve seat and a valve cooperating with the valve seat to allow fuel to exit the fuel pressure regulator. Recently, it was discovered that fluid flow cavitation in the regulator valve seat creates a fluid noise. This fluid noise, caused by the bypass of engine return fuel through the fuel pressure regulator, had previously been unnoticeable because it was masked by the engine. With the pressure regulator located in the fuel tank, this fluid noise may be audible dependent on fuel system architecture and is therefore a potential source of objectionable noise.
One attempt to overcome or lower the objectionable noise is to use a damper after the fuel pressure regulator to mask the fluid noise. However, the damper adds more weight and cost to the vehicle, both of which are undesired.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a low noise valve seat in a fuel pressure regulator for a fuel tank in a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a valve seat for a fuel pressure regulator that reduces fluid flow cavitation. It is further desirable to provide a valve seat for a fuel pressure regulator that reduces audible noise at a relatively low cost.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a valve seat for a fuel pressure regulator of a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a valve seat for a fuel pressure regulator that has relatively low noise, low cost, and low fluid flow cavitation.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a valve seat for a fuel pressure regulator including a valve body adapted to be disposed in the fuel pressure regulator and a passageway extending axially through the valve body. The passageway is tapered through the valve body to reduce fluid flow cavitation by limiting expansion of the fuel.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new valve seat is provided for a fuel pressure regulator located in a fuel tank of a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the valve seat reduces fluid flow cavitation, thereby reducing the audible noise level to provide low noise operation. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the valve seat improves performance of the fuel pressure regulator with respect to the audible noise level. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the valve seat does not add additional parts or cost to meet low noise operation.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.